Potter de guardaespaldas ESTO NO PUEDE SER!
by quetalsilodejamossoloasi
Summary: Que sucedería si Dumbledore inventara un nuevo plan para la protección de los hijos de muggles... si quieren saber ENTREN dejen R/R


¡¿POR QUE A MI

Todos los personajes pertenecen a otra persona que no soy yo, esto solo lo hago poe diversión y no resivo dinero por ello…

o.o.o.o.o.o

¡¿POR QUE A MI?! – Esas fueron las exactas palabras que se escucharon un viernes por la tarde en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería fuera de la Gárgola de entrada de la oficina del director. La persona que las emitió no sorprendió mucho ya que se decía que cierta pelirroja sufría ataques de ira constantemente. Por lo general eran provocados por cierto joven arrogante de ojos color avellana pero esta vez la cosa cambio…

**Flash Back**

-¿Me llamaba Profesor Dumbledore? – Dijo una joven pelirroja de unos penetrantes ojos verdes al entrar al despacho del director.

-Si señorita Evans, veo que los cuadros pueden transmitir los mensajes de manera más veloz de lo que creía… - Comenzó a hablar el director de da Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.

-Sí son bastante veloces – dijo Lily tratando de seguir el Hilo de la conversación que dejo el director.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales Lily se debatía en que es lo que podría querer el director, él prosiguió hablando.

-Supongo que se preguntará por que la he llamado señorita Evans

- Si la verdad es que estoy un poco inquieta por saber de que se trata – dijo Lily con un poco de nerviosismo

- Como sabrá en la comunidad mágica se ha estado conformando un grupo de personas que están dispuestos a eliminar a las personas que según ellos no tienen derecho a pertenecer a la comunidad – mientras el director hablaba a Lily le vino el siguiente pensamiento a la cabeza _"como_ _olvidarlo si siempre me sacan a relucir que soy de padres muggles" _ - bueno como estaba diciendo ese grupo de personas están atacando a las personas que según ellos son de sangre impura… - Dumbledore hizo una pausa para que Lily aclarara sus dudas.

-Pero Profesor ¿A que viene esto?

- A lo siguiente señorita Evans es que usted al ser hija de muggles (no es que esto a mi me moleste, para mi todos somos iguales – agrego Dumbledore), esta más propensa a los ataques dentro de la escuela, que por desgracia tiene algunos alumnos con una mentalidad un poco desviada de la ideal (_locos_ pensó Lily)…

Bueno lo que trato de decir que últimamente algunos alumnos han sido atacados, lo que lamento mucho, ya que para mí la amistad es una de las cosas que más me a costado conseguir entre las casas… (Se supone que aquí dumbledore comienza a dar un gran discurso sobre lo que se debe hacer y lo que no…)

-Disculpe señorita Evans – (dijo Dumbledore sacando de su ensimamiento a Lily) – Pero creo que me he ido un poco por las ramas y no le he mencionado el verdadero significado de que usted este aquí…- dijo dumbledore juntando las yemas de sus dedos mientras observaba los movimientos de Fawkes que estaba rebuscando entre sus plumas.

-¿Y cual seria ese significado? – le pregunto Lily luego de unos minutos en los cuales también estaba miran a Fawkes que la miraba directamente a los ojos como invitándola a interrumpir el silencio que se había producido.

-Bueno como usted es una de las estudiantes que esta más expuesta a algún tipo de ataque, aunque yo se que usted es una excelente bruja, me gustaría que usted tuviera algún tipo de protección… - Aclaro Dumbledore

-Cuando dice algún tipo de protección a que se refiere- dijo Lily tratando de ir al grano.

-Me refiero a alguien que la vigile, que este cerca cuando usted lo necesito o se presente alguna situación de peligro en la que usted señorita Evans se pueda ver afectada, a lo que los muggles llaman un guardaespaldas. – le respondió Dumbledore de manera calmada.

-O ya veo… pero ese rol quien lo desempeñaría- pregunto Lily un poco asustada por la posible respuesta del director.

-En un comienzo pensé en algún profesor, pero debido a sus apretadas agendas esto no es posible, aparte ellos deben vigilar a todos los estudiantes – comento Dumbledore – luego pensé en algún fantasma de alguna casa, pero ellos al ser fantasmas no podrían reaccionar en una situación de rigor respecto a un ataque.

-¿Y entonces en que pensó profesor? – pregunto Lily con la voz un poco temblorosa por el miedo que sentía respecto a quién podría terminar siendo su "guardaespaldas".

-Luego pensé en alguien fuera del castillo, pero se difilcutaria ya que es posible que esa persona no pueda estar en un total de su tiempo disponible – dijo Dumbledore juntando otra vez la yemas de sus dedos y observando a los retratos de los antiguos directores que observaban atentamente la situación – Entonces llegue a la conclusión de que debía ser un alumno, como usted pertenece a Gryffindor tendría que ser un alumno de su casa para que la pueda acompañar constantemente y que comparta su curso para que la pueda vigilar durante sus clases sin ninguna interrupción en su horario de clases.

- ¿Y esta vez en quién pensó? – dijo Lily en un susurro mientras su voz temblaba por que ya estaba casi segura de quién se trataba.

-Primero pensé en el señor Lupin pero debido a su problema de las noches de Luna llena, se que usted se ha enterado por su gran cercanía con el desde tercero, el señor Pettigrew no puede ser ya que el debe dedicar un mayor tiempo a sus estudios ya que no tiene la misma la suerte que el resto de sus compañeros de curso, el señor Black no podría ya que esto podría causar más represalias de su familia contra él y todos sabemos que eso no sería para nada bueno, por eso todo esto me lleva a…

- No señor me niego rotundamente a aceptar esto, yo soy lo suficientemente capas de defenderme por mi misma, no necesito de alguien que me vigile constantemente y menos una persona que no es de mi agrado…

-Pero Señorita Evans si ni siquiera le he dicho quien es la persona en quien he pensado…

-Lo lamento pero creo saber quien es y definitivamente no me gustaría que fuera esa persona en particular, no me agrada la presencia de esa persona y menos me gustaría que me estuviera vigilando constantemente.

-Ya veo, pero igual debo decirle que en la persona que pensé fue en el Señor Potter, él por lo que he investigado no tiene problemas en su horaria lo único que difilcutaría un poco serían las practicas del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor pero por lo que he visto durante esos momentos puede cambiar con el Señor Lupin o el Señor Black.

-Profesor lo lamento pero esto de verdad no es de mi agrado, la verdad es que con el único que tengo una relación buena de séptimo de Gryffindor es con Remus.

-Señorita Evans lo lamento pero esta decisión no esta en mis manos, viene directo de la junta escolar y además el Señor Potter no ha mostrado ningún problema para ser su "guardaespaldas" – dijo tomando un tono serio Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo que el esta deacuerdo? – dijo Lily poniendo una expresión de sorpresa.

-Sí, a decir verdad el se encontró verdaderamente contento con la decisión de el consejo escolar - dijo con una sonrisa Dumbledore.

-Bueno eso era de esperarse, ¿pero esto es una obligación? – dijo Lily con las esperanzas de que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto.

-La verdad es que sí, usted debe acatar la decisión de la junta escolar.

- ¿Pero por que solo yo debo tener un "guardaespaldas"? – enmarcó bastante la última palabra.

- Bueno la verdad es que usted será la primera, durante un mes observaremos junto con los profesores los avances del plan y decidir si seguir empleándolo con el resto de los alumnos.

-¿Pero por que yo debo ser la primera?

-Bueno eso fue el resultado de un sorteo y la persona que escogimos para que la cuide fue una decisión en conjunto con el profesorado que les entrega clases a ambos.

-Bueno aunque no quiera tendré que aceptar… - dijo Lily a regañadientes

Sí señorita Evans, pero eso no es todo… - dijo Dumbledore tomando un tono un poco divertido por lo que él iba a decir – para que ninguno de los dos se separe demasiado, (Con un movimiento hizo aparecer un pequeño brazalete delgado y muy lindo en la muñeca de Lily, era de oro con pequeñas piedrecillas de colores en forma de estrella) tendrá que usar este pequeño brazalete que no le permitirá estar separada del Señor Potter a más de 15 metros, esta distancia se expandirá cuando cada uno vaya a su habitación, pero al momento de estar ambos en la sala común la distancia volverá a ser la misma, mientras uno este en su habitación el otro no podrá salir de la torre de Gryffindor, para que esto sea mejor para ambos el brazalete escogerá entre quién de ambos está haciendo una tarea realmente importante y lo beneficiará y mientras el Señor Potter este en sus entrenamientos de quidditch.

- Es muy lindo – dijo Lily – Me encantan las estrellas – Mencionó con una mirada soñadora.

- Lo sé, señorita Evans – dijo Dumbledore mostrando una sonrisa que entregaba confianza – el brazalete esta hecho para tomar la forma que a cada persona más le agrada.

- O ya veo… - dijo Lily mirando detenidamente el brazalete, deslumbrándose con los lindos colores de las estrellas que cambiaban de color con el movimiento de la mano (imagínense que el brazalete cambia como un caleidoscopio)

-Esta bien Señorita Evans creo que por hoy hemos concluido con nuestra conversación, ya puede retirarse.

**Fin Flash Back**

Lily sentía una rabia incontenible, detestaba a Potter y ahora tendría que pasar todo el día con el siguiéndola por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Su enojo se disipaba un poco con la idea del brazalete pero al recordar cual era su verdadera función comenzaba a sulfurarse de la nada.

¿Qué te sucede Lils? – era Amy, una de las mejores amigas de Lily (obvio que también es de Gryffindor) – no te veía tan enojada desde esa vez que Petunia no te dejó entrar a tu casa y tuviste que irte a la mía…

¡NO ESTO ES PEOR MUCHO PEOR! – Lily no era capaz de controlarse - ¡LO QUE ME HIZO PETUNIA NISIQUIERA SE COMPARA CON ESTO!

Lils tranquilízate, será mejor que vayamos a la habitación a hablar, aquí hay mucha gente indeseable… - dijo lo último y miro a un grupo de Slytherin que se acercaban con una mirada altanera por el pasillo que llevaba a los baños del séptimo piso.

**Mientras tanto otras cosas sucedían el la haya frente al lago…**

-Prongs ¿Qué te sucedió que tienes esa sonrisa estúpida? – dijo Sirius mirando a James, pero no tuvo respuesta.

-Es cierto James ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore que te dejo así?- pregunto Remus quitando la vista de su libro de DCAO.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy así por lo que me dijo Dumbledore? – dijo James con una cara de gran desconcierto.

-Por que desde que saliste de si oficina estás así

-Prongs ¿Y de donde sacaste ese medallón con un ciervo? – volvió a preguntar Sirius.

-Bueno se los diré – dijo James enderezándose – lo que sucede es que Dumbledore me pidió un favor, en Hogwarts está iniciándose un plan para que no hayan tantos ataques a los hijos de muggles, la idea es que un alumno acompañe a otro algo así como lo que los muggles llaman guardaespaldas, entonces por un sorteo para probar todo esto yo salí elegido para ser guardaespaldas de mi pelirroja, así que ahora tendré que pasar todo el día con ella… - termino la explicación con una sonrisa más notoria

-Pero… ¿Por qué tú y no otro? – dijo Sirius.

- Pues porque tenia que ser alguien de Gryffindor y de séptimo, y me eligieron a mi porque Colagusano no podría hacerlo sin afectar sus notas, tú (dijo apuntando a Remus) no puedes por la luna llena…

¿Y yo? – dijo Sirius mostrando una falsa ofensa por no ser nombrado.

- Acaso no crees que es para que tu familia no tenga más motivos para intentar matarte – dijo James como si estuviera explicando que 2 + 2 son 4

- Haaaa – Dijeron los chicos como si estuvieran aprendiendo las vocales (cierto que seria lindo verlos así... xD)

**En el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo…**

Y por eso es que tengo que pasar todo el día con San Potter – dijo Lily mucho más tranquila luego de contarles a sus amigas sobre su conversación con Dumbledore.

-¿A si que eso era todo? – dijo Amy que había pensó que eso no era algo tan malo.

- ¿Qué acaso a ti te parece poco? – le respondió Lily comenzando a enfadarse otra vez.

- Déjala Lily, tu sabes que esta tan enamorada de Remus que es capaz de perdonarle todo a esos tontos, yo te apoyo – la que hablaba ahora era Susie

- Él solo es mi amigo, además tú solo dices eso porque te gusta tanto Black que para ocultarlo dices que lo odias – dijo Amy evidentemente sonrojada.

Cuando estaba a punto de protestar Susie, Lily la interrumpió…

- Bajemos a cenar – lo dijo para frenar el inminente discurso de "por que Sirius Black es un pelmazo engreído"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Acepto criticas y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, pero no sean malos y dejen un R/R


End file.
